


Mayhem in a Letterman Jacket

by renegadeMessiah



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Game), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, bros bein friends, guys bonding over killing russian mobsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeMessiah/pseuds/renegadeMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacket joins the crew, but his arrival isn't welcome by every member of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem in a Letterman Jacket

New jobs meant new blood, and Wick understood that. It’s not like he wasn’t used to working with new people on a job. Working with Chains again and his crew was nice though. It was nice to have a steady crew, instead of working with a stranger one day, and the next having to fight for his life against them. In that sense, he wasn’t too sad about leaving the Continental behind.

For now, anyway.

Today, instead of going out on a job, the crew had stayed in, and Wick had no problems with that. The safehouse, for its grimy, laundromat front, was comfortable, and he didn’t mind giving up some of the luxuries of what he was used to for the security of the crew.

Granted, it wasn’t very comfortable today. Bain had informed the crew that he was bringing in a new crewmember for them to work with, and some of the crew had issues with him.

“I really don’t know why you’re makin’ such a fuss about this, buddy.”

“Have you seen this guy’s history?” Houston exclaimed. “One man, takes orders from a goddamn phone, annihilates the _entire_ Russian mob in a major city on basically a whim? How are YOU not concerned about who Bain’s bringing in?”

“You didn’t complain about John, and he did basically the same thing up in New York. “ Chains responded. Leave it to Chains to bring him into it.

“At least Wick speaks and seems fucking human! And he doesn’t have those creepy goddamn animal heads, unlike this fucking psycho. Have you seen how many he has with him?”

Wick admitted he didn’t know much about the new guy, aside from his name, Jacket, and the fact he didn’t wear suits like the rest of them, but he didn’t feel too concerned. He might have only known Bain for a short while, but he hadn’t done anything wrong by him, and had no reasons to not trust him.

“Houstatron, I really think you might be just freaking out a bit. Why don’t you think about how good he could be for us?” Wolf chimed in.

“What’s he gonna do, walk into the good old Harvest & Trustee and fucking slash everyone’s throat? This guy seems indiscriminate as all hell, I doubt we can trust him to not slit our throats in our sleep!”

“ _Look Houston. He’s arriving at the safehouse soon.”_ Bain chimed in. _“50 Blessings hasn’t done wrong by us, and he ever volunteered himself to work for us. I doubt he’s willingly joining up to harm our operation in some way.”_

Wick laughed. Doubt Houston will make any more of a fuss about it when he’s the only one fighting it.

Houston stormed up the stairs, followed closely by Dallas.

“Come on, don’t be that way, brother! Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna head to the Tasteful or some shit club like that. God damn if I’m gonna be here when crazy chicken-man shows up to gut us like pigs. Maybe I’ll go meet up with Clover and Dragan or something.”

And with that, Houston grabbed his jacket off the counter and left.

Dallas muttered. “Stupid little bastard…throwin’ a fit for no reason..”

“You gonna be alright, Dallas?”

It was only when Wick spoke up that Dallas noticed he was even there.

“Oh. Uh, hey John. You, uh, been there long?”

“Yep. I didn’t go out with the rest. Wanted to stay home, maybe clean my guns a bit.”

“Ah. Yeah, I get that, buddy.”

An awkward silence filled the air.

Dallas broke it first. “Hey, look, John, do you mind doing something for me?”

“No problem, what is it?”

“I’m gonna go follow Houston. He can be a little emotional sometimes, I’m sure you were listening to that whole fuss downstairs.”

“Hard not to. So what do you need me to do?”

“When the new guy shows up, introduce him to the rest of the crew, would ya? I know he already knows Wolf, but Chains might be a bit abrasive, and I’d rather not, uh…, push his limits, yeah, without us knowing them.” He seemed to be grasping for words at that last part.

“Yeah, sure. It’s no problem, man.”

“Great, thanks buddy. I’ll see you later.”

And just like that, Dallas left out the door, as fast as he had come upstairs.

Wick figured it’d probably be better if he spoke with Chains first, since he was the one Dallas was concerned with, so he headed downstairs to find him.

“Yo, Chainsey. Where are ya, gotta speak with you about something.”

Wolf spoke up again. “He’s in the gun range. How’s Dallas? He seemed concerned about how Houston was taking Jacket coming in…”

“He’s fine. He left to go chase him, make sure he didn’t do anything reckless.”

“I doubt he will. Still, they’re family. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Wick looked to Wolf’s hands to see them tinkering with a new rifle. “New gift from Gage?”

“Naw, Dragan gave it to me. Said he thought it’d be better in the crew’s hands then wasting away in the Butcher’s meat lockers. I’m not complaining, she feels great.”

“Heh, I bet. I’ll leave you to that then.”

“Have fun speaking with Chains, John.”

Wolf returned to tinkering with his new gun, and Wick left to knock on the gun range door.

“Hey, Chains. Can I come in?”

\-----

“WHAT? CAN’T HEAR YOU, MY MAN.”

Bet he hadn’t taken off his earmuffs, if he had even put them on at all. Lo and behold, when Chains opened the door, his ears were covered.

I motioned at his ears for a minute before he stopped giving me that confused look and realized what I was saying.

“Shit, sorry man. You know how it is; forgot I had them on, haha!”

“Yeah, I know, man. It’s all good.”

“So what’d you want? My new order from Gage arrived and God damn if I don’t wanna keep tryin it out.” He said, gesturing at a large…minigun?

“Is that a fucking minigun, Chains?” his only response a smirk. “Why the fuck did you order a minigun? “

“Why WOULDN’T we need a minigun? Do you know how fast this baby shoots?”

Rubbing my hands on my face, I sighed.

“Great, if we ever need to run through all our ammo bags in one assault, we can bring it.” I sighed sarcastically.

Chains scoffed. “Man, you just don’t see the beauty in this thing. You’ll see.”

“Well, whatever. Do ya mind staying in here for a while? Dallas wants me to meet the new guy on my own, before introducing him to the rest of the crew.”

“I’d be giddy as a fuckin schoolgirl to stay in with this baby,” he replied, walking back towards the large, ridiculous hunk of metal, “isn’t that right, you cute little thing?”

Christ, how were we even in the same unit before.

“Great, thanks man. You ,uh, have fun with that thing.” I said, closing the door to the shooting range.

…………….

Walking back up the stairs, I was greeted to the sight of a DeLorean parking in front of the Laundromat. Christ, a new guy coming and some civvie actually shows up to do their laundry here?

I opened a window just as the car door opened up.

“Hey man, store’s closed, can’t you read?” I yelled out, trying to stop the guy from seein’ too much.

Click. “Relax, and enjoy life!” a quiet female voice said. And was that the sound of a tape recorder rewinding?

And out of the car, a tall, somewhat skinny blonde haired guy came out. This had to be the new guy. Mayhem dressed in a letterman jacket, blue jeans, and a chicken mask.

“Oh, uh, hey! You must be the new guy, Jacket!” I stuck my hand out to shake his. “My names J-“

Click. “John” rewind “Wick” click again, as he responded with the tape recorder in his right hand.

Houston might have been a little right about this guy.

“Heh, Yeah, that’s me. Was wondering when you’d arrive!”

Click again. “Pleased to meet you!” came the female voice.

Do I ask about the tape recorder?

Dallas did say not to push his limits.

We’ll wait for another time.

“So did Bain already tell you everything about us?” I asked.

Click. “Dallas, Texas” fast forward. “Houston, Texas” These don’t seem like regular tapes. “K-9 Predator Unit” Wolf? “ Chains” Are these parts of movies? “The Irish Clover is a sign of luck-“ Not movies. Documentaries? “The Dragon is” Did he cut these himself? “Hoxton is a district in-“

“Guess I’m glad you know us all then!” I awkwardly laughed.

Awkward is right; how do you talk to a guy who only has so many lines to say?

“You wanna see the full safehouse?”I asked.

“Please proceed.” The woman spoke.

........

“…and this is the back lot. It’s a small place, but it’s home.” I finished. “Right now, the only people here are you, me, Wolf, and Chains, but Dallas asked me to meet you first.”

“The wolf is-“ the woman spoke, as he smiled.

“Oh yeah, you guys met before, didn’t you? What with that business with the Commissar, right?”

“Job is done. Now relax and enjoy life.”

“Yeah, I heard you guys did good work with that. “ I replied as silence refilled the air. Maybe a smoke would help, as I reached into my pocket to pull out my pack…which proved to be empty. “Shit, all out.”

“Please accept this gift,” as he handed me a cigarette from his jacket.

“Ah, thanks.” He pulled one out for himself too.

“I guess you don’t talk much, right?”

He looked at me expectantly. Guess he didn’t have a recording for that.

“Well, that’s fine. I’m more of the quiet type too, guess that’s why Dallas had me meet you first.” I explained.

I wonder how much he knew about me.

“Ah, you know, I read about what you did down in Miami.” I told him. “Really good work. Killing an entire syndicate is… incredible work.”

“Thank you very much “ He clicked out, smile on his face.

“I don’t know if you know, but I did the same thing up north in New York. “

He looked at me questioningly.

“I used to be a mob assassin, till I wanted out, “ I said. ”I quit when I got married, and got back in when she died and my dog was killed.”

The blank look from earlier returned.

“I killed a mob leader, his son, probably most of his organization, along with his entire fortune.”I continued. “After that, I needed somewhere to go, so the Payday gang seemed the best option. I knew Chains from before and…” The thought dawned on me that he may not care about that much history. “Well, never mind that. Just saying that I respect what you did down there.” I finished quietly.

He kept staring at me with that empty look in his eyes, as his hands fiddled with the recorder.

I finished off the cigarette and stamped it out. “I’m gonna head out to see about grabbing some food. Good meetin’ you, Jacket.”

“Arms outstretched.” The woman said again. The look in his eyes seemed pleading.

“Something the matter?”

He began to do hand motions; a fist in the air, a circle with his index and thumb, a finger pointing at me, and a wave back at himself.

What?

”…freeze...I understand…me, to you…” I stared confusedly. “Army hand signals? Were you in the army?”

He jumped up, happiness on his face.

“Thank you” the voice from the recorder said, as he gave me a thumbs up.

I felt as though there was some sort of bond forming between us…but that wasn’t really like me to think it over.

“It’s not a big deal, man. Just what crew members do.”

From the basement, Wolf came calling.

“Hey John, did Jacket arrive yet?”

“Yep, just finished up the tour,” I yelled back. “Come say hi!”

Wolf came out to the lot, excited as could be.

“Jacket, friend! It’s so good to see you again!” Wolf exclaimed giddily.

“Hello – K9 Predator unit.” He clicked out as he hugged Wolf.

Now may be the time to go. Not sure how I’d feel about hanging out with two unhinged killers at the same time.

“Wolfy, think you can introduce Jacket to Chains and where he’ll be staying? I’m feeling a little hungry, think I’ll go out.”

“Sure thing, John!” he responded, grabbing Jacket’s arm like a child with a new toy. “Come on, let’s go check the basement! There’s a shooting range and everything!”

Jacket waved at me, clicking out, “Hope you have a pleasant flight” before he left with Wolf.

He seems nice.

Little crazy, but nice.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this to celebrate Jacket joining the crew. I'm a big HM fan, but I think I might have given Jacket too much character or emotion? idk. I just see Jacket and Wick being best friends over their shared past of killing large groups of people.  
> also, first fanfic ive published, so criticisms are welcome.


End file.
